


The Bane

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gender or Sex Swap, Humor, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Obscene words, Soulmates, geth's elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — Стайлз?— Боже мой, ну конечно Ст… — когда за ним перестал бегать разъяренный оборотень, Стайлз, наконец, понял, в чем дело. Он медленным и неуверенным шагом приблизился к зеркалу и совсем не по-мужски вскрикнул, отскочив в сторону.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Dey Shark  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Серьезно, чувак, со мной что-то не так! Я это чувствую! Что-то прямо… Бурлит внутри… Такое ощущение, что зудит каждая клетка моего тела. Слушай, я почти уверен, что это дело рук той чокнутой, Дженнифер! Она прокляла меня!

— Стайлз, — из динамика послышался тяжелый вздох. — Ты преувеличиваешь. Возможно, ты снова перебрал с аддералом?

— Не говори так, словно я не знаю, что это такое. Я знаю, Скотт. В отличие от тебя, между прочим! Она что-то сделала со мной! Скотт? — Стайлз удивленно взглянул на экран своего телефона и раздраженно закатил глаза. — Прекрасно, да. Какая разница, что твой лучший друг умирает?

Стайлз и правда был уверен, что с ним что-то происходит. Он почувствовал это еще в лифте больницы и прекрасно помнил пронзительный взгляд Дженнифер, которым она одарила Стилински. И с того момента в нем будто что-то проростало. Стайлз даже не мог дать название этому чувству: оно не подходило ни под какие описания.

Дитон отправился по своим делам в Нью-Йорк, поэтому из доступных наставников остался лишь Питер, к которому и решил направиться Стайлз. Хоть воскресший Хейл и действовал на нервы, он единственный сейчас мог помочь подростку.

Стайлз как раз переступил порог лофта, когда его тело пробило крупной дрожью. Он схватился рукой за косяк двери и обессиленно опустился на колени. В горле встал ком, на коже выступила испарина, и Стайлз был уверен, что находился на грани обморока, когда над головой раздался чужой голос.

— Ты?

— О боже… — глухо пробормотал Стайлз, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги. Его немного тошнило, но теперь он не планировал грохаться на пол без сознания, да еще и в ноги Хейлу. Не того, кого он ожидал увидеть. — Оу… Привет, Дерек, а…

— В тебе еще больше глупости, чем я думал раньше, — прорычал Дерек, и Стайлз заметил, как удлиняются когти на руках оборотня.

— Эй, ты чего? — Стилински начал медленно отступать, вдруг заметив, что все вокруг странно изменилось. Вроде все на своих местах, но что-то определенно было не так.

— Я не знаю, как тебе удалось это вновь, но сегодня я точно со всем покончу.

Стайлз и глазом моргнуть не успел, как Дерек дернулся вперед с явным намерением напасть, и Стилински едва успел увернуться — когти вспороли поверхность стола. Еще секунда промедления и подросток уже лежал бы выпотрошенным на пыльном полу лофта.

— Да что с тобой такое, хмуроволк?! Ты аконита нанюхался? — после этих слов Дерек, как ни странно, остановился и перестал сверкать алыми радужками глаз.

— Стайлз?

— Боже мой, ну конечно Ст… — когда за ним перестал бегать разъяренный оборотень, Стайлз, наконец, понял, в чем дело. Он медленным и неуверенным шагом приблизился к зеркалу и совсем не по-мужски вскрикнул, отскочив в сторону.

— Какого черта? — Стайлз резко развернулся к Дереку и трясущейся рукой ударил не менее удивленного Хейла по груди. — Какого, я спрашиваю, черта на моем лице лицо твоей бывшей подружки?!

— Я… Я не знаю, — удивленно пробормотал Дерек, оступив на шаг назад. Воскресшей Дженнифер он не удивился. А вот как реагировать на Стайлза с внешностью Дженнифер, он не имел понятия.

— Я же говорил, что она сделала что-то со мной!

— Стайлз, на два тона потише. Твой голос слишком… звонкий, — Дерек проигнорировал то, как Стайлз заглядывает себе под кофту. — Кто, ты говоришь, это сделал?

— Твоя чокнутая подстилка, — рявкнул Стайлз. У Дерека в голове случился когнитивный диссонанс. Жесты, мимика, речь — все это выдавало в собеседнике Стилински. Но женский голос и внешность сбивали с толку.

— Ладно, нам нужно к Дитону, — Дерек уже было развернулся к выходу, как почувствовал, что его рукав сжимают тонкие пальцы.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты никогда не считался с моим умом, а теперь у меня теоретически мозг твоей мертвой девушки, но неужели ты думаешь, что я бы сам к нему не сходил? — Стайлз шумно вздохнул и мотнул головой, тут же принявшись отплевываться от попавших в рот волос. — Боже, как она ходила с этой шваброй на голове…

— В длинных волосах есть свои плюсы, — усмехнулся Дерек, возвращаясь назад и располагаясь на узком диване. — Так ты пришел к Питеру?

— В чем плюсы? Они жутко мешают и щекочут лицо, — Стайлз присел рядом с оборотнем и шумно вздохнул. — Да, я подумал, что он может знать, что это такое. Он ведь постоянно оказывается в курсе всего, что происходит здесь.

— Вполне вероятно, что он знает, — Дерек согласно кивнул и взглянул на Стайлза. — А насчет волос… Их очень удобно наматывать на кулак во время секса.

— Боже мой, Хейл, какая гадость! Я теперь представил, как ты… Как ты ее… А ведь я сейчас… Боже мой, фу! — Стайлз отсел от хрипло смеющегося Дерека и запустил в того диванной подушкой, негромко простонав. — Блять, я не хочу думать, как вы трахались. Тем более сейчас, когда я в теле того, кого ты… У нее всегда был такой противный голос?

— Нет, она не ныла как ты, поэтому ее голос вполне можно было выносить, — хмыкнул Дерек, повернув голову в сторону входа, где как раз показался старший Хейл, негромкой присвистнувший при виде открывшейся ему картины.

— Стайлз, тебе абсолютно не идет вид разъярившейся девицы, — со смешком произнес Питер и приблизился к дивану.

— Ты знаешь, кто я?

— Ну конечно. Твой запах остался прежним. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, если мой идиот племянник этого не заметил, — Питер перевел взгляд на недовольно зарычавшего Дерека и покачал головой. — Проклятье дарака, как я полагаю?

— Понятия не имею, но наверное мой вид говорит сам за себя.

— Знаю, что ты рассчитывал на меня, но, к сожалению, я понятия не имею, что со всем этим, — Питер обвел рукой напрягшегося Стайлза, — делать. Тебе стоит придумать хорошую отмазку, потому как выходить на улицу в таком виде будет опасно. Кто знает, кому еще эта дамочка успела насолить.

— Хочешь сказать, мне сидеть взаперти, пока не вернется Дитон? С вами двумя? В теле девушки?

— Даже знать не хочу, что за картины в твоей голове проецируются при этих словах, — ухмыльнулся Питер, наблюдая за тем, как смущенно вспыхивает Стайлз. Питер понятия не имел, что Дерек нашел в этой женщине, но при вмешательстве подростка она стала вполне привлекательной. Даже в нелепой одежде, что была явно мала этому телу.

— Как мне теперь принимать душ? Я же умру со стыда, — Стайлз закрыл руками лицо и мучительно простонал, съехав по спинке дивана.

— Я могу тебе помочь, — пожал плечами Питер, заставив Стайлза едва не подпрыгнуть на диване.

— Ну уж нет. Извращенец старый, — Стилински поднялся на ноги, окинул Хейлов недовольным взглядом и быстрым шагом скрылся на кухне, по пути набирая номер Скотта. Друг должен был придумать, что делать дальше или как можно вернуть Дитона в город быстрее, чем через месяц.

***

— Как думаешь, зачем она сделала это? Почему Стайлз? — Питер перевел взгляд на все еще растерянного происходящим Дерека.

— Откуда мне знать? Может, сил не хватило на кого-то другого, — Дерек пожал плечами и поднялся наверх.

— Боже, неужели мне всегда придется тыкать его мордой в очевидные вещи, — Питер закатил глаза и отправился следом за Стайлзом. Пока они не знали, как все исправить, можно было поиграться с подростком. Что может быть веселее, чем подкалывать парня, ставшего неожиданно женщиной?

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


	2. Chapter 2

— В самом деле? Я не надену это, — Стайлз осмотрел костюм из белой рубашки, приталенного пиджака и юбки-карандаша внимательным взглядом и недовольно фыркнул. — Нет, Питер, ни за что.

— Ты не можешь выйти на улицу в моей или Дерека одежде. Это нелепо, — Питер осмотрел женскую фигуру, скрытую спортивными брюками и черным кардиганом. Все это было несколько велико новому телу Стайлза, но переодеваться в более удобную одежду тот категорично отказывался.

— Я вообще никуда выходить не буду. Я не могу показаться своим друзьям в таком виде, — Стайлз сел на диван и уставился в телевизор. Стилински заставил Дерека купить его, чтобы тот немного отдыхал от болтовни временного жителя лофта. Помогало не слишком хорошо, но Стайлз по крайней мере больше не ныл, что ему нужен телевизор. Теперь он доставал Дерека тем, что ему скучно.

Младший Хейл так устал от своего временного сожителя, что первым вызвался ехать в Нью-Йорк за Дитоном. И вот-вот должен был вернуться.

Питер же пытался убедить Стайлза, что тому следует встретиться с друзьями где-то на нейтральной территории, а также заглянуть домой, ведь шериф не на шутку волновался за сына. Хотя вся оборотническая компания убеждала Стилински, что его сын в безопасности.

Но Стайлз был уверен, что лучше уж пусть шериф немного побеспокоится, чем увидит своего сына в теле женщины, которая пыталась его убить.

— Хорошо, мы можем никуда не идти и просто поговорить, — Питер улыбнулся как-то особенно заносчиво, и Стайлз подозрительно прищурился.

— О чем это нам вдруг разговаривать? За две недели, что я здесь, ты только и делаешь, что подкалываешь и издеваешься. Это не считается за разговоры, если ты не в курсе, — Стайлз отодвинулся от слишком близко сидящего Питера и невольно повел плечами. Этот мужчина все еще немного пугал.

— Ну, может, я хочу узнать, с каких пор ты и мой племянник встречаетесь? Или вы просто спите вместе? — Питер склонил голову набок, а Стайлз в свою очередь невольно вздрогнул от подобного вопроса.

— Мы не встречаемся.

— Тихо, тихо, парень, — Питер поднял ладони. — Ты оглушишь меня своим сердцебиением. Я всего лишь видел, как вы целовались. Поэтому сделал определенные выводы.

— Это… Это ничего не значит, — несколько сбивчиво пробормотал Стайлз, стараясь тут же успокоиться.

На самом деле он даже понятия не имел, что значил тот поцелуй, с которым на него накинулся Дерек. Они ведь просто находились вместе на кухне, когда оборотень прижал Стайлза к столешнице и поцеловал так, словно хотел из парня душу языком достать. По крайней мере, Стайлзу именно так и показалось. Возможно у него и не было большого опыта в поцелуях, но он был уверен, что для этого не стоит так глубоко пихать язык в чужую глотку. Он на секунду даже испугался.

А потом Дерек повел себя еще более странно. Он просто выпрямился и сказал:  
— Ни слова об этом. Скоро полнолуние, и я слегка не в себе.

— Ага, — Стайлз на удивление оскорбился. — Еще скажи, что поцеловал меня по привычке, потому что я выгляжу как твоя бывшая подружка.

Дерек не ответил, а Стайлз просто вышел из кухни, позабыв о сэндвичах, которые соорудил себе на перекус. Они не говорили о случившемся, и Стайлз почти забыл о злосчастном поцелуе, пока ему об этом не напомнил Питер.

— Стайлз, я просто хочу тебе кое-что сообщить. Мой племянник, видно, еще долго будет ходить вокруг да около, но… Ты его пара. Думаю, поэтому выбор Дженнифер с проклятьем пал именно на тебя. Она запудрила Дереку голову, — Стайлз заметил, что Питер вновь сидит слишком близко, но отодвигаться уже было некуда, а слова взрослого оборотня все-таки интриговали. — И, видно, решила заранее отомстить ему. Она ведь прекрасно видела все тогда, когда Дерек узнал, кто дарак. Он даже не подумал прислушаться к ней. Ему хватило одного взгляда на тебя, чтобы захотеть ее прикончить.

— Ладно, хорошо, но… Я-то что теперь должен делать? Кидаться ему на шею с поцелуями? Не думаю, что Дерек будет в восторге, — Стайлз немного отклонился назад и уперся руками в грудь неожиданно нависшего над ним Питера. — Эй, ты чего это?..

Не успел Стайзл договорить, как Питера оторвало от него. Стилински заметил Дерека, который буквально перебросил родственника через всю комнату. От рева альфы у Стайлза едва не заложило уши.

— Что ж… Думаю, вам стоит поговорить. Тем более у Стайлза появилась одна очень значительная деталь. Стоит поторопиться, — Питер ухмыльнулся и с трудом поднялся на ноги, разминая ушибленную спину. От удара в стене осталось несколько глубоких трещин, но никто на них не обратил внимания.

— Деталь? — стоило Питеру покинуть помещение, Дерек обернулся и взглянул на растерянного Стайлза, который красноречиво пялился на свой пах. — О… Вот как…

— Ага, — Стайлз заторможенно покивал головой. — Я Дженнифер с членом. Офигеть.

Дерек помотал головой, пытаясь осмыслить всю абсурдность ситуации, а после осторожно сел рядом, хмурым взглядом уставившись перед собой.

— Так… Кхм, — Стайлз неловко откашлялся и уселся поудобнее, смущенно заламывая пальцы на руках. — Питер сказал, что я вроде как…

— Стайлз, — уставший голос Дерека прервал сбивчивую речь подростка, и тот вздрогнул. Хейл не мог не заметить, как на чужой коже начинают расцветать пока еще редкие родинки.

— Да, я тоже думаю, что это неудачная шутка, — быстро пробормотал Стайлз после пары минут молчания и сверления друг друга взглядами. Он сконфуженно пожал плечами и попытаться сползти с дивана, но на острую коленку опустилась широкая ладонь.

— Мне трудно… — Дерек поджал губы и еще сильнее нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями под внимательным проницательным взглядом Стилински.

— Да, я понимаю. Тебе трудно свыкнуться с мыслью, что твоя пара — раздражающий тебя подросток. Давай не будем разводить из этого трагедию? — Стайлз расстроенно нахмурил брови.

— Мне трудно смотреть на тебя в таком виде. После всего случившегося, — Дерек повернулся и растерянно моргнул, заметив, что черные локоны превратились в растрепанные русые короткие волосы.

— Оу… То есть…

— Я не против тебя, Стайлз, — Дерек зарылся пальцами в волосы медленно меняющегося парня и облегчённо вздохнул.

— Очень надеюсь, что это была разовая акция, — пробормотал Стайлз, прильнув к плечу своего альфы.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
